criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
David Kalac
|birth place = Port Orchard, Washington |pathology = Unclassified Killer |mo = Strangulation and bludgeoning |victims = 1 killed 1+ assaulted |status = Incarcerated |time = November 4, 2014 |charges = Domestic violence Aggravated assault 2nd-degree murder 1st-degree murder |capture = November 5, 2014}} David Michael Kalac, a.k.a. "The 4chan Killer", is an American murderer who killed his girlfriend and posted pictures of her body on the famous imageboard website, 4chan. Background Little is known about Kalac's early life other than he was born in 1983. Before murdering his girlfriend, Kalac already had problems with the police, being arrested several times for domestic violence and aggravated assault. On November 4, 2014, Kalac visited a bar and drank beer and vodka for four hours. Amber Coplin's murder, Arrest, and Incarceration For unspecified reasons, he killed his girlfriend, Amber Coplin, after returning home. Afterwards, he posted photos of her nude body online. Her body was found one hour later by her thirteen-year-old son. Using Coplin's car to escape, Kalac fled from his house and called 911. Investigators were able to trace his cellphone, which resulted in Kalac messaging two of his friends, saying that they would see him in the news. Nineteen hours later, Coplin's car was spotted and police officers pursued the car. However, Kalac managed to escape them by swerving into oncoming traffic. Hours later, about 20 miles southwest of Portland, Kalac surrendered and was arrested without resistance. He was subsequently convicted of second-degree murder, which was later elevated to first-degree murder. Inside Coplin's bedroom, police found messages written by Kalac, such as "she killed me first" on a picture and "dead" on a driving license, which was left near her head. Kalac's motive for killing Coplin is currently unknown, though he mentioned the fact that he was intoxicated when it happened, and alleged that she had made him angry. Other sources say that Coplin had a romantic relationship with another man, and that Kalac found out about it, resulting in him killing her. He was incarcerated for her murder and remains so today. Modus Operandi "I just wanted to share the pics before they find me." Since Kalac only killed one person, the term "M.O." is somewhat misused. When he killed Amber Coplin, he manually strangled her, then switched to ligature strangulation with a shoelace. While strangling her, he also bludgeoned her in the head with an unspecified object. Afterwards, Kalac removed her clothing and took pictures of her nude body before posting them online with various taunting messages as captions. Known Victims "I killed Amber Coplin. I strangled her with my hands, then a shoelace. I had no reason other than I was drunk and she pissed me off. Running from the cops was so fun." *Unspecified dates: Numerous unspecified counts of aggravated assault and domestic violence *November 4, 2014: Amber Lynn Coplin, 30 On Criminal Minds *Season Ten **"Hashtag" - While Kalac has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's unsub, William Pratt - Both are killers who both posted pictures of their victims' corpses on social media and taunted the police with them. What's also interesting to note is that the episode aired only a week after Amber Coplin's murder. Sources *Daily Mail's article about the case *[http://www.nbcnews.com/news/us-news/4chan-murder-suspect-david-kalac-surrenders-police-n241806 NBC News ''article about Kalac] *[http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/events/david-kalacs-4chan-murder-confession ''Know Your Meme ''article about Kalac] *[http://www.oregonlive.com/portland/index.ssf/2014/11/washington_murder_suspect_shar.html ''Oregon Live article about Kalac] Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals